Dreams and Reality
by Inari K
Summary: Eiri (Yuki) is caught up in a nightmare. Where will it lead him? What is the nightmare trying to prove to him?


**Dreams and Reality**

Hello minna! This is a nice little story. A one-shot. One that I did along time ago, just needed to post.. (And I will work on my other fic soon...I promise!) 

I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does.

* * *

Yuki tossed in his sleep. A nightmare plaguing his well needed rest. He tossed and turned, getting caught up in his make-believe horror. 

In his dream landscape, a brunette looked at him. 

"Eiri?" 

"Yes, Shuichi?" 

"Do you love me?" 

Eiri looked away. "Shuichi. I told you never to ask me that question. If I do, I'll tell you. Till then no." 

Shuichi's eyes filled with tears. "Fine then Eiri! I knew you didn't love me. I was just hoping..." 

Eiri's blue eyes flashed. "That's what's wrong with you! You're always hoping! Stop it! I told you no, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" 

Shuichi cringed at Eiri's harsh words. Tears now escalating even faster down his face. "Eiri. I told you I would wait for you until forever, but forever is to long. I can't handle this relationship anymore. 

"It's been three years Eiri. Not once have you told me you loved me. Not once have you even remotely reassured me that you loved me. I don't think you ever will. So I'm sorry, I have to leave." Shuichi got off the wood bench Eiri and himself had been resting on. He gave Eiri one last smile. "Bye Eiri. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." 

Shuichi walked off in to the distance. 

Eiri kicked the bench and hung his head in shame. 

A frown descended on Eiri's face. He began to switch positions as the dream continued. 

Eiri was sitting on his desk writing his newest novel 'Love and it's Redemptions'. It was his last book. His last book for Shuichi. 

It was about a man (Xander) who fell in love with a teacher named Max. Xander was deeply in love with the teacher, but Max never noticed Xander. It was a sad love story with Xander dying in the end. Max still never knowing who he was. 

'Love and it's Redemptions' was in away a take off of Shuichi and Eiri's past relationship. Eiri never really gave Shuichi a chance just like Max never gave Xander. And like Xander, Shuichi died in the end. 

The only difference was instead of cancer causing Shuichi's death, it had been a car crash. The doctors said Shuichi never survived the hit. 

Eiri hit the send button on his e-mail account, sending the story to his publisher. He sighed knowing that he just sent off his last master piece. His last piece of work. 

Eiri didn't have the drive to write anymore. He also couldn't stand life anymore. He couldn't stand life without Shuichi. 

He found it quite ironic that cold-hearted 'Yuki Eiri' was sacrificing himself to be with another. But then his brain, or maybe his heart kicked in and reminded Eiri that Shuichi was know "other person". He was Shuichi Shindo. The only person alive that could make Eiri Uesugi happy. Could make him totally miserable without his presence near. The only man, no person, that Eiri Uesugi would willingly die for. 

Shindo, Shuichi. The only person Eiri Uesugi is and will die for. 

Eiri pushed away his thoughts and grabbed a nearby beer can and took a bottle of anti-depressant pills from his desk. He popped a pill into his mouth and took a sip of his favorite beer. 

Drink, pop, swallow. Drink, pop, swallow. 

The process repeated its self until the whole bottle was finished. 

Soon Eiri's eyes began to droop, his eyelids getting heavy. He pulse started to slow down, his head nodding to the side. 

Whispering Shuichi's name, Eiri closed his eyes and began his journey of eternal slumber. 

The next day Tatsuha walked into Eiri's apartment. "Eiri?" He called out to the silent room . "Eiri?" 

Tatsuha quickened his pace and went to his brothers study, finding a limp Eiri sloping over his computer. "Bro, fall asleep at your computer again?" Tatsuha joked. 

Hearing no response he moved closer to Eiri. "Bro, wake up." He nudged Eiri with his finger. "Eiri?" He shook his brothers shoulders knowing that it took a lot of force to wake up his big brother. 

Still gaining no response, Tatsuha became frantic and looked around his brothers study. 

He spotted the bottle of pills and the empty beer can tossed to the side. Tatsuha's face became pale as he realized what his brother must have done. He prodded his brother in the side again trying pretend one of his worse nightmares just hadn't just came true. He rattled his brother one last time till anguish swept over him. 

Tatsuha fell to the ground and started to weep. 

The next day splashed all over the front cover of the paper was "Eiri, Yuki esteemed romance writer found dead yesterday. Source of death still unknown." 

The newspaper article talked about Eiri, his life, his relationship with the deceased Bad luck singer. 

The traditional 'May he rest in peace' thrown in at the end. 

Fans every where grieved. 

A month later Eiri's last book was published. Millions of fans opened the book cover and read the dedication inside. 

"To Shuichi. 

I love you. I'm sorry I said it to late. But I'll say it to you soon, I promise. 

Love Eiri." 

Eiri woke up in a startled haze. A sweat dripping from his brow. "Shuichi? Shuichi?" 

A bundle of blankets moved beside Eiri. A messy brown-haired head popped out. "Yes Eiri?" 

Eiri grabbed Shuichi into a tight embrace, suddenly never wanting to let go. "Shuichi. You know that if you ever left me I would never survive." 

His lover blinked a few times. Sleepiness and shock apparent in his voice. "Eiri are you okay? What's wrong?" 

Eiri smiled into Shuichi's hair. "I'm find idiot. Just don't ever leave me again." 

Shuichi brought his face away from Eiri's shoulders. "Leave you? I'm not planning to go anywhere." Eiri smiled again. "I'm glad. And Shuichi?" His lover titled his head to the side. "I love you." 

The End

* * *

Well what did you think? (Sorry if it was confusing. To me my dreams are. They bounce around never make sense, and are really short.) 

Chuse, 

Inari


End file.
